The Ballad
by Kate E. Hilliard
Summary: Nine years after the Joker and the Dispiacere wrought havoc on Gotham, an era is set to end. With the Dispiacere almost forgotten and the Joker set to die, whatever shall they do?...They'll do whatever the hell they want. --SEQUEL TO CRYBABY, TAKE 2--


It was wrong. Everything about their relationship had been wrong.

It was tearing her apart.

Annie Alyss was dying. Not on the inside or in her soul, No. Annie Alyss was actually dying. Her heart was slowly giving out, every time she stood she felt dizzy, and she never wanted to eat, so yes she was definitely dying. She could feel it. It was considered fitting, that this would begin on the first of November. To some the first was a joyous day of remembering their loved ones and hanging decorations in celebration of their nation's version of Halloween. To the citizens of Gotham, the first was the end of an era…

It was the day of the Joker's execution.

Annie wasn't sorrowed or melancholy, she was just uncomfortable with the idea of it, like late at night when she wanted to sleep but she couldn't find a position she liked. It was worse when she watched the news coverage of the event, hours before it was supposed to happen. The fact she didn't take her eyes away from the television made her a masochist. She was content with that.

"Mom?"

Annie turned her head from its place on the arm of the couch. A small boy, no more than ten years old, stood in under the archway that marked the beginning of the hall.

"Yes Anti?" She half whispered at him in a somewhat weak tone.

"Are you okay?"

Annie nodded and turned back to the TV.

"Mama just feels a bit bad today. Go to school now, like a good boy, and bring me home something that makes me proud."

She saw her son's reflection give an uneasy look and nod.

"Ok, Mama."

"Atta boy…now go catch your bus."

Antietam left the apartment without another word, back pack and lunch money secured.

His mother focused her eyes back to the television and watched as newscaster sensationalized what used to be called life for her.

_Today marks the end of a reign of terror for Gotham city, as at midnight tonight, the Joker will finally be executed. _

A few picture and an old soundbyte of him laughing played across the screen. Annie glared at the box.

_He's had lovers, from the still unknown Dispacere to the seduced Doctor Harleen Quinzel, but it's always the same with the Joker. A tragedy._

A picture of Harleen before and after her encounter with the Joker flashed before Annie. She felt her stomach churn at the sight of it. Annie _hated _Harley Quinn with an ever-burning passion, as far as she was concerned Harleen was little more than a stupid tramp who'd gotten in the way of what would've been a beautifully wretched relationship. In her opinion, the Joker had little ways of proving he did actually love her. Little things like stealing her identity to buy knives or killing Harleen Quinzel. That was the big one, the murder of Doctor Quinzel, for Annie that was like a marriage proposal. These thoughts were ludicrous and she realized it, but also didn't care about it. No one could read her mind and as long as no one ever did, no body would know she thought such things, which meant no one could judge her. Only _he_ could judge her.

_More on this story at eleven._

Annie checked the clock, 7:05.

She sighed deeply and picked up the phone. Pressing down on the number three, she waited calmly for her sister to pick up.

_Please Enjoy the Music While Your Party Is Reached_

_Three two one I'm the bomb  
And I'm ready to go off on your ship  
Three two one I'm the bomb  
And I'm ready to g-_

"What?" Tara said spitefully.

"Jesus Christ, Hello to you to, sister." Annie spat back.

"Oh god, sorry Annie, though you were a telemarketer." Tara stated quickly.

"Well I'm not, I'm actually in need of a favor."

"Oh really now, What's that?"

Tara heard Annie sigh.

"I need you to pick up Antietam from school today." She breathed out.

"I don't want him around tonight, I don't want him to see…"

"I understand." Tara said firmly.

"Good…I have to go now."

"Mhm. Bye."

Annie hung up the phone and covered her hands with her face.

She looked at the clock, 7:07.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
